Kiss: KibaHina OneShot
by Fangie-Chan
Summary: Kiba accidentally wounds Hinata in battle. She wakes up in his bed after having her wounds wrapped, and they talk about the past: Kiba's love-confession so many years ago, his proposal for a relationship, and the kiss that got them into this mess.


Kiss: KibaHina One-Shot

* * *

**Pitter-patter…Pitter-patter…Pitter-patter…**

The rain softly pounded against a glass window, whichever it was I laid nearby. I was tucked into someone's bed, which wasn't my own, and covered in tape. My body was too sore to move. It felt like I had been ripped apart…Literally. My back was wet and bare underneath the tape, and so were my breasts. I figured it was blood by the moisture's thick and sticky consistency. It most likely was…That might have been the reason why I tasted iron in my mouth. I was bleeding there too, and I felt a a cut on the inside of my lower lip. The area was a little swollen and warmer than the rest of me. Perhaps I got punched? But how? Normally I was able to defend myself against attacks like that…Was I weakening? Was I too slow? Whoever rendered me so injured must have been some kind of speed-machine. I would have known who, if it weren't for my blurry memory and headache. The last thing I could recall was being on a mission with my former teammates and our genin students. Everything else was just a haze…I had no idea what happened. I just prayed that the others were alright.

"…Hinata?"

I felt a very gentle fingertip brush down my jaw. It tickled a little. From both the size and texture, I could tell it belonged to a man. His voice was a mystery, however, because it was too quiet for me to make out. So quiet that for a moment I wondered if I were hallucinating, or if it was just the rain whispering my name to me.

"Can you hear me, Hinata?"

There it was again. Someone's low, muted voice. I knew then that it wasn't the rain or my mind drifting into unconsciousness; someone was really speaking to me. I just didn't know who. I couldn't rely on my ears, being that his sound was so soft, and nor could I rely on my eyes, because they refused to open and show me who he was. I had to depend on sensation alone…But all I could feel was my blood, the tape covering my wounds, and the bed I was laid into. There was no way to know where I was or who I was with…

…Or was there?

I focused as much strength to my thumb as I could, since I hadn't anymore chakra in me. It was enough that I could rub the inside of the blanket a bit and feel the fabric. Cotton. Both inside and out. Nothing fancy, nothing fluffed out with feathers, but simple and enough to keep a person warm as they slept. There was no sowing-pattern, nor any special threads woven into it. It was just one solid color. That alone helped cross off a few names from a mental list of who might have been sitting with me, caressing my face.

Neji Hyuga was the first. His blankets were black and white and patterned. Plus, there was no way he'd stay up with me for as long as this person must have been, and he wouldn't have laid a hand on me. Neji was distant and aloof, despite being my cousin.

I shuddered with pleasure when the man's knuckle brushed down the length of my neck. There was no way in _hell_ it could have been Neji or any acquaintances. The man touching me was obviously a friend close enough to be allowed that sort of contact. But now that I thought about it…Who _was_ allowed?

Naruto Uzumaki. The one I had had a crush on ever since I was a little girl. The love might have faded over time after he became engaged to a fellow kunoichi, Sakura Haruno, but we were still all friends, and he was a very affectionate person. But I imagined Naruto to be shaking me right now with impatience, if it were him. He wasn't very attentive to women anyway…So it couldn't have been him. It had to be someone who deeply cared about me.

Maybe Shino Aburame? We were teammates as teenagers, and we had gone together on this mission along with-…

…

…Kiba Inuzuka. It was Kiba. I realized it was, and when I did, I remembered exactly what happened on the mission and why I was injured. He had attacked me when we both dove at the enemy and missed. Our foe had disappeared so quickly that not even Kiba realized it before lunging at me with all of his power. I was outmatched by far…And the moment his claw hit my flesh, I knew it meant trouble for me. I wasn't able to block him or dodge him a single time, because when it came to speed, Kiba had an advantage over most people…Except the enemy we were faced with, unfortunately.

I recalled the whole scenario and finally managed to open my eyes, finding them to be sticky and painful. At first I saw nothing, until my vision cleared and Kiba was there. He had the most worried look I had ever witnessed on him. There were no wounds on him, as I already imagined. No bruises, no scratches, absolutely nothing. He was spotless and clad in his crimson jonin-vest, long-sleeved fishnets underneath, crimson pants, and the black fabric around his waist with Konoha's symbol on it. It was as if he had just gotten ready for a mission…Only, damp by the rain, and without his headband and fingerless gloves.

"Holy crap, are you okay?" Was the first thing to come out of his mouth.

I could barely talk, much less laugh at his nature. "…No…Everything hurts…"

Kiba stared at me quietly for a moment. His face wilted with remorse. "I'm sorry…God, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you. Really. You're the last person I ever wanna hurt. You and Akamaru."

"I know…" I muttered.

But he didn't hear me. Kiba just kept apologizing, too focused on his guilt to process anything else. He was always like that…Always caring about others more than himself.

"I swear it was an accident. I know you think I did it on purpose or somethin' cuz of that argument we had earlier today, but please, believe me when I say it was just an accident…It really was."

He held my hand with both of his over the blanket, and eagerly leaned forward.

"Don't be mad at me. Please? I get all butt-hurt when you're mad at me for doing something stupid. I'm really sorry, Hinata…I really am! I'll make it up to you, I promise. Just don't be mad at me…"

"I'm not…" I tried to speak, finding it to hurt when I smiled. My lips were dry and cracked. "Ow!"

"What?"

"My mouth…"

Kiba looked around with panic until he saw his drawer and got up, rushing to get something out. It was a medicated lip-balm that he kept with other small first-aid supplies. He sat back down closer to me and began hastily but gently rubbing some over my lips. It stung, but I didn't resist.

"Sorry, I forgot…" He sighed apologetically. "I'm really sorry…Do you forgive me for everything? Or at least, most things?"

I never really tried to stop Kiba's sorry-rants too much because he always looked cute babbling like an idiot. I found it a funny yet touching quality that made forgiving him so quick and easy for me, not just because of the attractiveness-factor, but because I knew his apologies were sincere and from the bottom of his heart.

"Hinata?"

I realized how I was staring at him and snapped out of it. "O-oh, u-um…Yes, I forgive you…For everything."

"Oh good…" He sighed with relief and grinned, finally relaxing his tense muscles. "I got so worried thinking that you were still mad at me…"

"…Still? What do you mean still?"

"Well, you started arguing with me before the mission, remember? I kissed you and it made you upset…So you didn't talk to me until now."

I felt heat return to my face at that simple little word: Kiss. Kiba didn't forget it at all. I did, but now the image returned to my memory.

It was in the evening, and we were alone under the tree that we always used as a meeting-point for missions. Shino and the others hadn't come yet, and Akamaru wasn't anywhere to be found. I thought the situation to be strange, but shrugged it off of my shoulders anyway. A couple weeks before, Kiba had asked me to be his girlfriend, and I never gave him an answer, because I fainted right there on the spot. A few years before that, he told me he loved me, and the exact same thing happened. Today he reminded me of everything and asked about my decision. One thing lead to another, and he kissed me. I didn't faint. I let him kiss me for a good, long, delicious moment, and then pushed him off once I regained enough composure to resist. What upset me the most wasn't that he kissed me, but that I let him. I was starting to love Kiba before I even knew it. That was exactly what left me flustered, because it was something I couldn't prepare for. I took it all out on him for that reason by itself.

"No, no…Kiba-Kun, you didn't make me upset…" I reassured. "Just-…Forget what happened. I was so surprised that you'd be bold enough to kiss me that I didn't know what to do about it…So I just had a bad reaction…I'm sorry if I seemed upset at you…"

He smiled. "Aww, it's okay…It's not your fault. It's kinda mine for planting one on you when you least expected…I only did though cuz you never gave me an answer about anything. I was getting anxious about what you'd say…That's all."

Kiba was clearly anxious right now as well, glancing back and forth from my eyes to my mouth. I could tell he wanted to ask me again, but he didn't want to pressure me about it either. He just sat there thinking about something to say because I was quiet and doing the same thing. To be honest, I was wanting Kiba to kiss me again. I looked at him right now and wondered how I couldn't…Every fiber of my being wanted him. _Needed_ him. And I knew that I could have him in a heartbeat. But I was so afraid of telling him anything…I had no idea where I could start.

"I won't kiss you again if you don't want me to…" Kiba spoke up, clearing the silence. "Just tell me…It's not gonna offend me or anything, I understand if you wanna be just friends…"

I took a deep breath and tried to sit up, realizing that I couldn't. My body was still sore and in the worst shape for even the smallest of motions. I winced in pain and let out a soft cry.

"Hey, don't move like that!" Kiba panicked, rushing to hold me in place. He wrapped his strong arms around me and kept me still. "You need to rest until Sakura gets here to heal your wounds, okay? She's on her way over, so just hang in there. I'm here with you."

He lowered me back down to the mattress, inch by inch, as cautiously as possible. It amazed me how gentle Kiba could really be. He was usually so rough, and a bloodthirsty fiend on the battlefield, yet-…With me he was so incredibly different. It warmed my heart to see him take such good care of me like this. He always did. Ever since the very start.

"Thank you…" I whispered weakly, trying to find comfort despite the pain surging through my being. "Ow-…Ow…Kiba-Kun, thank you for everything…You're a wonderful person…It'd be a shame to be 'just friends' with you…"

He stared at me with shock. "You really mean that, Hinata?"

"Mm…"

"So then-…"

I answered his question before he could ask it, shutting my eyes with exhaust. "Yes…But let me rest and get better, first…We'll talk about this more later…"

"Of course."

I felt Kiba hold my hand again, and slowly come closer. He pressed his lips against my forehead and gently kissed me.

"I love you." He whispered. "I'll be here for you always, okay?"

I smiled as I drifted off into slumber. "Okay…I love you too…"


End file.
